Color films are frequently of different color quality, and variations may even occur during a single film. Thus it is necessary to provide color television film scanners with color correction systems. According to systems well known in the art first of all the color films are observed and according to the visual impression thus obtained the transmission characteristics of the transmission means connected in the paths of the signals are adjusted to cause a reduction in the color errors. Simultaneously these correction factors are stored upon an information carrier. Later, when the films are played back, the correction factors are reproduced from the information carrier and are delivered to the transmission means in such a manner that the transmission characteristics thereof are influenced to cause a reduction in the color errors.
These systems are normally connected to the outputs of the film scanners, like so-called flying-spot-film scanners or film scanners including pick-up tubes.